


The One Where Anderson Snogs Molly

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Flash Fic Prompt: Philip Anderson, Molly Hooper, John's Flat, JokeWON 3RD PLACE FOR BEST DRABBLE FOR 2019/2020 SAMFAS.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	The One Where Anderson Snogs Molly

Molly didn’t know what the bloody hell she was doing here. In John’s flat. With none other than Philip Anderson. Her blood was rushing and she couldn’t remember why she’d agreed to this. What was the point again?

“Alright, so here’s what’s going to happen,” Philip prompted her. “We’re going to play a joke on Sherlock when he and John come back.”

Molly scrunched her face. “I’ve had a few drinks, you’re gonna have to remind me what we’re doing. What did I agree to?”

“Nothing yet,” Anderson told her. “Do I have your consent?”

Molly raised her brows. “For what??”

“To make Sherlock jealous—when they come in, in precisely”—he looked at his watch—“five minutes, we’ll start snogging.”

Molly scoffed. “No offense, Philip, but Sherlock wouldn’t be jealous of you. I mean, he knows that we—” she gestured between them—“would never happen.”

They continued to argue until the door opened, and Anderson pressed his lips to hers, and Molly laughed at the situation.

They separated when the shouting started. “What the bloody hell are you two doing in my flat!?” It was John…and Sherlock wasn’t even in sight.

Molly blushed furiously. Only a few moments later did Sherlock show up.

“You know your girlfriend and Anderson were snogging in my flat?” John asked him.

“Girlfriend!?” Molly and Philip asked, dumbfounded.

“Oh…” Sherlock realized. “I suppose I should’ve asked first.”


End file.
